Grip Of The Vice
by AnInsomniaOfWriting
Summary: When Nozomu starts cross dressing he falls in love with it. To his dismay though he soon finds himself strangely transformed into a real girl. Now he struggles to hid it from his friends and family. Cross dressing, Gender bender, transformation, romance and questions about ones life. Got a little of it all here. M for language and themes, and for content later on
1. Chapter 1

Ah, so here I am back with another story. Going in a different direction here than my usual stuff. Sorry for my strange beginning just bear with me for a chapter lol.

As Usual though, reviews and corrections of any mistakes are appreciated. I don't always catch everything while I'm writing.

Grip Of The Vice

"Why did we agree to this again?" I posed the question to Ide. She was my older sister in her first year of college. Aside from that she helped coach our high school team. She was a legend on her high school team, so naturally the head coach agreed to let her be his assistant.

"You guys didn't, I did. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I didn't think you guys would lose that last game that badly. So put on the uniforms and deal with it...or come practice Monday I can have you all run until you throw up. That got everyone moving quickly. The team learned the hard way that my sister did not make idle threats.

"Cheerleader uniforms though?" I continued my protesting. Even though some of the guys had already begun to strip down.

"Actually you're gonna have to wear one of my dresses, I couldn't find enough uniforms." She threw a brown dress at me. It had white frills that covered the chest. I had seen her wear it once before, though when was beyond me, Ide wasn't the most feminine person, and that rubbed off on my younger sister. Kanae was into Judo and was a well known tomboy. My mother hated it and was always buying her girly clothes in an attempt to change her. "Here, you'll all need these panties too!"

I grimaced at the pink panties that fell into my hands and begrudgingly putting them on in my room. I slid the dress on and sulked back into the living room where the everyone else was getting outfitted with wigs.

"Your hips are too small for you to pass for a girl" Ide was examining one of my teammates. "Luckily no one will really be paying attention to you guys, so try not to look so gloom. You are gonna have to cheer the other team on after all.

"Here let me help you, my younger sis." I threw a jab, but she dodged it easily, Lean your head forward so I can put this on you.

I followed her instructions, and a few painful tugs later the wig was securely on my head. The foreign hair hitting my exposed shoulders was already on my nerves. The cool breeze wafting through my legs was another thing. I didn't even want to start on how difficult it was not to get a hard on wearing the panties. The silkiness made it difficult, but looking around the room I was glad to see I wasn't the only one having difficulty in that area. A few of the guys were awkwardly trying to hide theirs. Difficult work in a skirt though.

"Alright ladies! Lets head out." we all shuffled to the door and across the street. Baseball is a great sport to be into when the local field is across the street. Luckily today there weren't and people watching the games. Just coaches and players. It wasn't surprising though, despite having a good team in the previous years the sport just never took here.

As we walked up to the team that beat us just before I could hear the jeers. They were to be expected. A few were already talking to us by the time I arrived.

"It's not so bad guys at least you have two girls to help you out."

"There's just one girl here, Masuko laughed. " This one with the short hair, is Nozomu. The guy who lost us the game." That last part was a bit of a stab, but it did make the guys on the other team recognize me. The all laughed.

"You look just like a real girl man. No wonder you played so terribly." My brain ignored the last part of his sentence. I was too hung up on the first part. Something inside me clicked. A strange satisfaction. I normally didn't take compliments well, but something inside me made my heart race at his comment. So much so that I barely even noticed the game. I just remember going to my room and taking off the clothes my sister gave me. I hung the dress up back on the hanger. I wasn't even sure what to do with the panties. I ended up putting them in my drawer, the dress I returned to Ide's closet.

Why was I so into this?

A few days of craving that feeling again I sneaked into my Kanae's room. It was one of the few oppurtunites in the week when the house was empty. My father was due back from his business trip any day now. Mother worked as well and often went shopping for dinner afterward. So I relished this occasion to try out my new addiction, not that I was going to let anyone see me of course. If my father caught me sneaking around my younger sisters room parading around in the skirt that I just found he might disown me.

Despite her only being a year younger than me Kanaes clothes were to small, the skirt fit but the top was all wrong. I just looked like a boy does in girls clothes. Wrong. I was going to have to find another avenue when it came to clothing. Ide always locked her door, plus she would notice. She had a sixth sense about people going into her room.

I gazed in the mirror. Wishing that I was just a real girl, a cute one. Girls got praise just for being cute. I had to work hard to get any attention, even in my own home. My sisters were far too good at their passions for someone like me who was just average and not so great at sports. The sudden noise of the door opening and closing downstairs woke me rather quickly from the spell I was in. Staring at myself in the mirror wishing for something else.

"Hey, I'm home early. Anyone here?" It was my father. Shit I thought to myself, I grabbed my hoodie that Kanae had taken from me during the winter and quickly put it on hiding my upper half. I didn't have time to worry about the skirt. I quickly bolted to my room just as my father started up the stairs.

"Hey champ, I heard you made the team this year!" My father didn't bother to knock, luckily I had already prepped for his arrival. I had managed to pull the skirt up into the hoodie, leaving only my boxer shorts showing. I was thanking God that I didn't wear the panties that were in the drawers that were now being leaned against by someone I could never let find them. At least I knew that my father wasn't one to snoop.

"Yeah, I sure did." I was trying to not seem so nervous, but it felt like my heart could explode at any moment, given how hard it was beating. "So, you're home early. We weren't expecting you for another few days.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise for everyone." He gave my a hug. My heart stopped, gravity don't screw me please. "Where are all the girls?"

"It's just me here."

"Well come downstairs and help me cook, I picked up some meat to celebrate you getting on the team."

"OK, I'll be down soon I just need to take a shower."

"Alright I'll go get the oven started up." He headed downstairs and I nearly collapsed in relief. I shut my door and quickly changed into my normal clothes and stashed Kanaes clothes in the back of my drawer by the panties. I took a quick shower, not that I needed to, I took one when I got home from school. I sighed at myself again as I dried off. I wanted to feel happy again. Ide was smiling so much when I was with her. Like I was just another younger sister of hers, one that was actually into girl stuff like her. Ide was in the middle of both genders. She liked and excelled things that most guys did, yet she was still very feminine. Guys were always coming onto her, even though she was dating Kouji. He went into the minors right after high school. We didn't see much of him during the regular season though. I really admired Ide, it seemed like she had it all.

The smell of beef being cooked on the stove was starting to fill the house. How long had it been since I had it? Mother liked to make sure that all of our meals were healthy. Unfortunately that didn't include a lot of meat. Well, not this kind of meat. My mouth was already beginning to salivate, I could taste the sweet rebellion of salty and fatty meat covered in fathers secret seasoning. I couldn't wait to eat it.

"Hey Nozomu! We're home! Are you cooking something? That's so unlike you." My mother and sisters came into the kitchen carrying some bags of groceries. "Oh Honey, you're home early! You should have called ahead, I could have made you dinner."

"I though I would make you all dinner for a change, plus we have to celebrate Nozomu's achievement." My sister let out a disapproving scoff and rammed a lollipop in her mouth.

"Oh, where did you get so much beef at?"

"At a shop in the city, they were having a good sale so I was able to get more than normal."

My parents continued to argue about the meat and health all through dinner. So much for celebrating, not that I felt I deserved it. After all we did lose a game, then were forced to cross dress and humiliate ourselves in front another team. Still, I actually felt a little nostalgic about being ignored. The less attention on me at the time the better. I finished my plate and headed back upstairs listening to my dad talk about how small I was and how the food would help me get big.

Big was something I already was, unfortunately just in one place. Most guys would kill to have a bigger dick. Instead most of the guys give me a hard time. Maybe that's another reason I want to change. To just be accepted completely, that's not to much to ask.

I crashed onto my bed, my stomach full and working hard to digest the unusually large meal. The cool breeze from my fan lulled me into sleep, and I didn't much care to resist my beds call.

"Hey you! Wake up!" Kanaes voice woke me in the beginning of what was sure to be a strange dream. It slipped my mind though as soon as reality clicked in. "You're making some girly ass noises in here in your sleep. What were you up to? HUH!?"

"I was sleeping, plus what are you doing in a boys room at night? Not very proper for a young girl of your age."

"I'm only a year younger than you fucker."

"Jeez that mouth of yours, could it kill you to tone it down and be more like a regular girl your age? You know take all the clothes out of the back of your closet and be normal for a change?"

"Did you go in my room?" I didn't reply immediately. Mostly because it was a rhetorical question. "You took my clothes didn't you? Mom wanted me to wear them tomorrow and I cant find the clothes she wanted me to wear."

"Fine I have them, they're in my bottom drawer over there."

"You tell me what you did with them, be honest." Kanae's face was a mixture of worried and creeped out. I wasn't sure which one was worse, but I couldn't risk her telling Mom, or worse Dad.

"I...I just tried them on. That's all I swear!"

"Oh, that's fine I guess. Not really shocking from you now that I think about it. Just don't take my stuff without asking me from now on got it? If you do I'll tell Dad about it in a heartbeat." She grabbed her clothes out of the drawer. It was dark so I couldn't tell if she took my panties or not. Why I was so worried about them was still getting to me. It was this rush of having a secret to keep from the world, while at the same time you just want to embrace it and show that same world. As if though.

Still, what just happened? That wasn't the outcome I was expecting at all. Support from my younger sister for what most people would be considered to be a perverted hobby. I headed for the bathroom, now that I was fully awake. It wasn't like I hadn't had enough heart attacks for one day. I didn't think that I could take any more.

I had clearly thought that too soon though, because I was for sure having one now. No, this is just a dream and none of the last several minutes happened. What I was looking at was impossible, or better yet the lack of what I was looking at was.

"It's gone." I was strangely calm since I was missing a penis. I moved my hand to where it should have been and shuddered when I touched something that sent a current through me. So this was a girls area. I couldn't see it from looking down, but it was definitely there. That made sense, it wasn't like I had actually seen one before, so how could I dream about it. I awkwardly did my business and fumbled back to bed. One wacky dream down.

"Hey, Nozomu. You feeling alright?" Masuko was shaking my shoulder. I looked up from my school desk, and suddenly felt a tight pressure on my chest. Then proceeded to watch in horror as a pair of large breasts tore through my school shirt. A shocked look fell across Masukos face. "You were a girl all along!"

"Nooo!" I woke up screaming, thanking God again that it was just a dream. This whole cross dressing thing was starting to get to my head, and it had only been a couple of days. Maybe I should just quit before I go further down that path.

I got out of bed for morning practice, something felt off but I equated it to getting up early and being tired. Still a strange couple of dreams last night. I was glad neither of them were...real. I noticed it as I tucked my uniform in. My dick was still gone, I reached down only to have that same jolt hit me again.

I headed for practice anyways I could sort all this out later, and I needed to keep up appearances. Thank God the giant boobs part wasn't a reality. There would be no way I could hide those. It didn't make sense. I had it when I was in my sisters room. It was getting in the way, that was for sure. I had it when I took a shower after Father nearly caught me. So somewhere around dinner to when my sister came into my room it disappeared. There was obviously no scientific way to explain it.

This was either and act of God, or the Devil. Still I couldnt help but remember how this was kind of what I wanted last night. Perhaps I was being punished for wanting something so stupid. I still wasn't sure if this was going to turn out to be a blessing or a curse. It sure felt like a curse at the moment.

The sharp crack of bat got my attention. A fraction of a second to late though. A ground ball right to me bounced up and hit me squarely in the groin. It still hurt like hell even though my jewels weren't there. I should have still worn a cup. I didn't think I would need it when I was getting ready this morning.

I hit the ground in pain, but it wasn't nearly as bad as normal. I knew that from experience. By the time Ide was dragging me off of the field I was already recovering pretty well.

"Just walk it off Nozomu! It's the quickest way!" The coach shouted at me from across the field. Then shouted at someone to cover my spot for a bit.

"Here, drink some water. I don't know if that will help, but that must really hurt for a guy. Even a girl would feel a lot of pain from something like that." Yeah I had already figured that out well enough.

"Thanks." I gulped the water down.

"You know you should really pay attention out the Nozomu, you seem pretty distracted today. Keep it up and coach might just bench you before too long. Dad would flip a lid you know." He would flip a lid if he knew a lot of things right now.

"You alright over here?" Coach showed up with a grin on his face. "You ready to get back out there?"

"Yes sir." I snapped to it. We headed back for the field. My sister began to yell at some of the guys who started slacking once the coach had turned around.

"So your balls still hanging in there?" Those words...hurt a little more than usual. I just nodded while the coach laughed. The rest of practice I did my best to focus on the game. Which worked surprisingly well up until I got home and hit the shower. I couldn't stay on the practice field for forever. I wished I could, but lately my wishes seemed to just bite me in the butt.

I tried a hot shower when I got in, it was a long shot, but it didn't work. I guess that was to be expected. Couldnt expect works of fiction to be harbored in reality. I felt over the rest of my body, even my shoulders and waist felt a bit different now. I was completely a girl now. I stepped out of the shower only to immediately have a towel thrown into my face.

"Kanae! what are you doing in here?"

"I didn't look! I just needed to find something." I covered myself up. I looked my sister over real quick who I now noticed had her eyes closed. She had a flat chest, barely pushing a B cup. So maybe if genetics stayed in the family I wouldn't have to worry to much about hiding my chest. I could hide this and no one would ever have to know.

"Well hurry up. Breakfast is ready and everyone is waiting on you." I got dressed quickly for school then headed down for breakfast. Everyone was absorbed in their usual business. Kanae scarfing down eggs and toast. Dad reading the paper and Mom was talking to Ide about their plans for the day.

Kanae and I headed off to the school. I was glad to be so close to finishing school and headed off to college. Luckily what I lacked in sports I more than made up for in academics. I was usually within the top three of my class. I didn't care for the pressure of being number one. I most certainly didn't want any extra attention now.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered." Kanae suddenly broke the silence, we usually didn't talk much on the way to school. "You got any plans for this Sunday?"

"Nah I don't have practice or anything why?"

"Mom was going to take me clothes shopping. You know, to get clothes for Fall and Winter. If you don't have any plans you should come along. You can choose all the girly clothes you want through me." So that's what this was about. I couldn't tell at this point if Kanae was being supportive or if she had some sort of motive. She was a tough nut to crack sometimes. You never really knew what was going on in her head.

"No, it's fine I can just wear whatever you get." This was still an awkward conversation to have, but I was doing my best to be comfortable with it. I didn't know how long I would be like this.

"Nah.." Kanaes look became somewhat forlorn. "Mom never gets me the clothes I want because they're 'too mature'. Whatever that means." Kanae really struggled with Moms expectations of her. I always knew that, but this may just be an outright act of defiance in her own little way. "Plus it will be more fun for you if it helps your cross dressing habit!" Her mood lifted at that last part, but I saw it for what it was. She was jealous. Jealous that being a girl came naturally to me, she had no idea how wrong and right she was.

"Yeah don't make fun of me, I'll get really mad!" Strangely, my sister up until now was really distant from me, was letting me see the real her. Even if it was just a little. Still I now had something to look forward to. Sunday huh? Only a few days to go.


	2. Shock and Awe

Well, I just remembered something. The name of the manga that I'm going off of is called Nozomu Nozomi. I forgot to mention that on the first chapter. (I obviously don't own the characters. Though my story will soon be way different) It's pretty short and has a rather mundane ending so im told. So I'm taking it and making it far more interesting and length. and you know, adding much more detail into it. So check it out if you get the chance.

Chapter 2

I hadn't really spoken to Kanae since Friday morning so by the time Sunday rolled around I figured I would at least have something to say. I didn't though, I was actually pretty nervous to go shopping with Mom and Kanae. They weren't historically the two members of the family to which I had the closest relationship.

Still following her around, giving small nods of approval to the things mom was trying to get her to buy was making for an interesting day. Though Kanaes lack of resistance to some of the clothes might attract some suspicion. Kanae would actually have to wear some of these ever now and then to get mom completely off her back. Still it was tough to try and develop a sense of style. Tougher still was Kanaes trouble getting mom to buy her a bigger size. She had to argue for a good while to get mom to agree. I appreciated the trouble that she was going through for me.

I had troubles of my own though. At this point I had managed to avoid my new anatomy, except when it came to relieving myself. I had to look up online to make sure I was doing it properly. After filtering through some garbage I found a helpful site, but it didn't do anything but off put me more from the whole situation. I never realized before now but girl equipment took a lot more maintenance. I finally had my answer for why the line for the girls restroom was always so long.

Still I wouldn't mind doing some shopping on my own, though to get the money I would need a job. Unfortunately I literally didn't have the time for one. School and sports would be over soon. I guess it could wait until I left for college. That was an avenue that I hadn't fully thought through completely yet, but it was seeming to be a pretty viable fall back plan in case I never changed back. I could go to college and just pass off as another girl or guy whichever one and no one would ever have to know the difference.

Though the more I thought about it there was one person at school I think that I could talk to about this. A girl who was even more of a tomboy that Kanae was, only with the height and figure that most girls would kill for. No one really talked to her though as she came off pretty rough. She was just enough off the social circle that I could approach her. Even in the worst case scenario I doubted she would blab out my secret. I would give it a try, I just needed someone who wasn't family that I could talk to about this. None of my guy friends were a good option. They all got together on the weekends and watched porn together. Not the kind of group that you showed a new set of genitalia to. God knew what they might do to me, guy or not.

Even though, I had no idea how I was going to break the ice with her. She never talked to anyone. She even wore pants instead of a skirt for the school uniform. I guess somehow all the teachers allow it. Though I guess it wasn't technically against the rules. It sure did seem to bring her a lot of grief though, kinda made you wonder why someone would do that to themselves.

Around midnight Kanae made her way into my room to deliver my goods. It was a good thing that my parent were across the house on another floor. I didn't need them to hear us up and around. She tossed a couple of bags on top of me while I was still in my bed. I wasn't asleep this time though. I already knew she was coming.

"Hey!"

"Quiet or Mom will hear you." She muttered a small insult under her breath. "Well, put them on."

"What..."

"I'm not giving you my clothes just so you can be a pervert in your room. I wanna see how they look on you at least.

"That's kind of creepy."

"No, what's creepy is that I haven't told Mom or Dad yet. Now hurry up and change I don't have all night."

"Fine turn around at least." She did surprisingly enough. I was worried she was going to watch for a moment. I grabbed my panties out of the drawer and put them on as fast I could. Perhaps I should just wear them all the time considering. I went into the first bag and grabbed the skirt out of it. Luckily it seemed to fit. It wasn't like I could try it on at the store. It had been a lot of guess work. I had to measure myself before we left. This time it seemed something panned out the way I wanted it to. I put on the blouse as well, it was a little loose in the chest area, but it was clearly meant to be filled. I didn't exactly have a bra laying around, not that I needed it. Nothing was going on in that department.

"OK, I'm done."

"About time." Kanae turned around to face me. Her eyes scrutinized ever inch of me me. "Your missing a few things." She poked me square in the chest. Pointing out my total lack of a chest. "Wait here a minute I need to grab a few things."

"What things!" I shouted in a hush tone.

"You're not as convincing as you could be. I'm just trying to help you along." She sneaked back out of my room and was gone for several minutes. I already deducted that she was going to grab one of her bras, but what else she had aside from that was beyond me.

I looked at myself in the mirror. A pink sweater like top with some girly phrase on it and a short denim skirt with little frills on the edges. I did seem to be ever so slightly wider at the hips than I recalled being before. My waist seemed a little different as well, the ever slight presence of an hourglass figure was there. Though it wasn't really apparent unless you were looking for it. Maybe it was just my imagination though.

She finally came back, bra in one hand and a wig in the other. It was the same one I had on when we had to cheer for the other team a few days ago. I thought Ide took it back, so how did she get it?

"Hurry up and put these on, I'll be right back again." She tossed me the stuff and I quickly flung my top off once she had left the room. The bra was tricky to get on, but I really hadn't paid attention to how Ide had gotten the wig on. I did my best though and it seemed alright enough. Kanae had gotten back at some point while I was fumbling with it.

"What now?"

"Make up smart one."

"I really don't think that's such a good idea."

"I will tell Mom." She hung over me. "Now sit." She pulled up my desk chair in front of my mirror.

I sat down and closed my eyes. It wasn't like I knew how to apply make up or anything. Come to think of it I didn't even know if Kanae did. Odds are she didn't and this was the part where she was trying to humiliate me in front of everyone. It didn't matter at this point, she had me by the balls...figuratively.

I soon felt the brush strokes on my eyes, she was applying eye shadow and then after that she moved to the mascara. Even a little eyeliner. Admittedly letting her have a pencil in my eye was nerve wracking, given her prior past with gentleness.

After a while it dawned on me though she really did know what she was doing with the make up. I looked up at one point. Her face was so focused and calm. Like a sculptor who was getting his pottery perfect. All the little details.

"There done finally." Finally was right, I had no idea that doing this sort of stuff took so long. The longer I was a girl, the tougher I saw it was to be one. So much time involved. Still I took a peek into the mirror. I was glad I knew better, because I didn't recognize myself in the mirror at all. I could have walked past my parent like this and they wouldn't even be the wiser.

"Here, stuff up real quick." She tossed me some of my socks from a drawer. I reluctantly put them into the bra and rounded them out to as natural as I could. I looked up at my sister and her the shutter. In an instant I got mad, I knew she was trying to make a fool out of me.

"Relax, I'm not going to show anyone. These are just for me."

"Promise me." That was all I could hope for.

"I promise, no one will ever see this picture." Her tone said she was serious.

"What do you even need a picture of me like this for anyways."

"That's none of you damn business." She stormed out of my room. Luckily she didn't slam anything on her way out. I got undressed even though it pained me a little to do so. Seemed kind of a waste to get like this, just to turn around and take it off. It wasn't like there was anywhere to go at this hour.

It took a little longer than I suspected to take off the make up. I had to be thorough. I didn't need anyone noticing it in the morning. Perhaps that was Kanaes idea, I still felt like there was a betrayal coming from her. The pictures were just to make everything seem worse than they really were.

Morning came quick enough. I headed off to school with one goal, well two now that I thought about it. Firstly I needed to get that girl to talk to me. I should probably get her name though, for some reason it just wasn't coming to me at the moment. Secondly I needed to not let anyone at school find out besides her. Gym class would be tricky, but I prepared ahead and already put on my shorts underneath my regular pants. So short of getting pantsed I should be OK.

School seemed to tick by even slower than usual. At lunch I saw the girl that I needed to talk to. She was sitting alone. Though at one point she did look up and catch me staring at her. I quickly looked away, but she likely noticed. After school I started to follow her home. She didn't live but a few blocks down from my house. I watched her go into her apartment. I think she noticed me following her, but if she did then she never made any attempt to stop me. I let a good half hour go by before I finally walked up to her door.

Knocking was harder than it should have been, but I guess I was pretty nervous. I finally forced myself to do it. A few seconds later she opened the door.

"Hi." I stammered.

"What do you want?" The first thing I noticed was that she was dressed differently than she did at school. A tight shirt and a loose, but open flannel, and shorts that actual showed off her long legs. I tried not to stare though. I needed to get to the point. Her manner of speaking though reminded me a little of Kanaes

"I was wondering if I could you know...talk to you about something."

"I guess. You want to come in?" It was the first time I had ever been in a girls home before. I walked in uneasily. Her whole place seemed like a guys apartment save for some shoujo manga that was scattered on an end table by her couch.

"You live alone?"

"Yeah, my Dad works abroad, so I don't see him much."

"And your mom?" The words stung and before she even said something I knew. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, she died when I was little, so I don't really remember much. Dad jumped into his work after that." I was surprised that she was opening up so much to me. Though from what I could tell she seemed a little shocked that she was as well. Perhaps she just needed someone to talk to far more than I did. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I guess...You could say I'm having some girl problems...of sorts."

"And you need a girlfriend? I don't think I'm the type of girl you're looking for."

"Sorry I didn't mean that I'm looking for a girlfriend. I guess I would just have to show you."

"Show me what?" She pulled back a little.

"Just uh, sit down first." She hesitantly sat down on the couch. I gulped because I knew even if I said not to freak out she would. "OK, promise no matter what you won't freak out."

She nodded and I quickly pulled my pants down. At first she jumped in shock that I had done so but then she got wide eyed.

"You're really a girl?" she leaned forward for a closer inspection which made me want to back up a little, but there was nowhere to go.

"No, I'm a guy, or at least I was down there until a few days ago."

"Is this real?" She poked it when made me jump "OK, it's real. So what the hell happened?"

"Was it really necessary to touch me there?"

"Sorry, just had to be sure this wasn't some kind of prop or something." She had a fair point there.

I proceeded to tell her the story, minus all the cross dressing parts I did on my own time and with my sister. I didn't want her to think I was some sort of strange pervert. At least any more than she already might have.

"So do you think you can help?"

"I don't really see what you think I can do for you." I really hadn't thought that all the way through. I actually had no idea what I really expected from her. I was pleased enough at this point that she hadn't run for the hills or called the police.

"I guess, I just need another girl friend." I emphasized the words to make sure she knew what I meant.

"I guess a friend would be nice even if he or she is pretty strange. It does get rather lonely here by myself all the time. So do you have a change of clothes or something?"

"Not really no." It was a partial lie, but I wasn't about to count my sisters clothing as my own just yet.

"If you want we can go shopping or something tomorrow, I've been meaning to get some new things for a while now, and this gives me a decent excuse."

"I don't really have any money for clothes."

"That's fine, we're roughly the same size as far as I can tell, aside from the chest area." That was true. She was sporting a C cup for sure, if not a D. Strangely it made me a little jealous. "Plus my Dad sends me far more money each month than I ever use. So it's really no trouble."

"Thanks, I really owe you one I guess."

"So what's your name anyways?"

"It's Nozomu." Strange that we had been talking all this time and not exchanged our names yet.

"Yeah, that's too manly. Why not switch it up to...Nozomi? At least when you're going around as a girl. It's less suspicious." That was true also. Though I didn't catch the part of when I was going to be going around as a girl. Apparently that was going to be a thing whenever I was with her.

"Sounds like I plan."

"If you're over here you're going to have to dress like one. My Dad doesn't approve of guys over obviously. I don't always know when he's going to drop in, so it's just a precaution."

"I'll consider it a ground rule then."

"Well you should go for now, I know some of the neighbors watch out for me for my dad. So we don't want to arouse to much attention. My name is Yoshiki by the way. Just meet me after school tomorrow and we can go from there, it's closer to the store."

I nodded as I left. This was certainly turning out to be a good idea after all. The budding of a new, yet strange friendship, and for the first time in a few days. I had a smile on my face.

As usual, thanks for reading and drop a review if you could, they are always appreciated. As most my readers know, I always get back to you about them.


	3. Not Knowing Is The Battle

Welcome to chapter 3. Actually getting more hits earl on than I originally anticipated. Still no feedback but that all comes with time. So without further adieu here you are.

* * *

The crack of thunder jarred me. It wasn't that I was afraid of the lightning and thunder, quite the contrary to be honest. This one seemed to touch down close to Yoshikis apartment, judging from the deafening noise it produced.. Despite the storm we were still preparing to go out and do some clothes shopping. I was in her bathroom changing into the clothes that I had worn the night before. The ones that my sister snapped a shot of me in. She hadn't spoken to me much at all since that night. At least not anything of real importance. She had distanced herself from me. I didn't really want to dwell on it though, she would come around in time. I hoped.

"You about done in there?"

"Yeah I'm coming out now." I opened the door after taking a breath. Yoshiki would be the only other person who had seen me like this. The look on her face as she tried to stifle a laugh though was kind of irritating. I didn't find it funny at all. I had been a girl now for the better part of a week. I still didn't know how I had become a girl, and I was beginning to think that I would never find out. The notion of not being able to change back had been weighing on me over the last few days. I would just never be able to have a normal life like this.

Yoshiki thought otherwise. On the way to the mall on the bus she suggested that I embrace being a girl for a bit. I knew she was right. I would just spiral into a depression if I always obsessed about becoming a guy. School was soon to be over for me. At least high school. College I was actually looking forward to. It freed me from some of the secrecy that I was under right now. I mean, I would have a dorm and dorm mates. Those were easily avoidable though, and no one would think twice about me other than the fact that I'm always off somewhere.

"So what do you want to look at first? I bet you need some new underwear huh?" Yoshiki broke the silence.

"Not exactly shy are you?"

"Not really no."

"Then what's the deal with you at school. Why don't you ever talk to anyone?"

"The girls are all stuck up and guys just want sex. Plus, I don't really find anyone all that interesting."

"What about me? Am I interesting?"

"You're about as interesting as they come. Not every day you get to hang with a guy who turned into a girl. Makes for one hell of a life experience." She sighed in content. "Life is a collection of stories, and I want to have the best ones."

"Well some stories don't always have happy endings."

"That's why I write stories. I can experience anything when I write. Love, hate and everything in between. All I have to do is put it on paper and it's real."

"I feel you. I used to read a lot of books to when I was younger."

"You don't anymore?"

"No, my dad is real big into sports. Both of my sisters are good at sports. I just barely make the team."

"Well maybe you should just focus your attention elsewhere. It's not always going to be what your dad wants. You should have your own wants too."

"Yeah, well that's kind of hard when you don't have a job."

"I have a job that I've been considering lately. My father would hate it."

"Then why do it?"

"I'm not going to let him run my life when he's never really been around. Plus the pay is pretty fantastic."

"What kind of job is it anyways."

"Just some modeling. You know you should come with me. You're not bad looking by a long shot. You may even fill out." Another jab at my figure. She was really comfortable around me, far more than I was apparently around her. She acted like we were already good friends who just ripped on each other.

"I don't really think I'm model material." I meant more mentally than physically. I was still tall like I was when I was a guy. That I didn't think would change. I was just ever so slightly taller than Yoshiki.

"You don't have to apply to be one. I just need a wing man." She laughed at the term wing man. I didn't think it was as funny as she did. "A childhood friend of mine works at magazine place and they are always looking for fresh faces. Plus I'm nervous about seeing him and I don't want to make a fool out of myself."

"So where do I come in on that?"

"Just slap me or something if I get to head over heels."

"OK?" The bus pulled to our stop and we hopped off. On the way out I checked peoples faces to see if they were looking at us. Well, myself in particular. Yoshiki was gathering a few stares. No one was giving me any weird looks though. Perhaps all they saw was just two girls going to the mall. I worried all this time for nothing. It was reassuring though, knowing that no one suspected a thing.

We hurried inside the mall shaking our umbrellas off at the entrance. They would be a small hassle to carry around. Kind of made me wish I had brought some kind of bag.

"So where to first?" I asked, staring at my shirt which now had large dark spots on it from the rain.

"Well I guess it would make sense to start from the bottom up."

"So like shoes?"

"What? No." She proceeded to drag me, almost literally, into the nearest lingerie store. Uncomfortable just wasn't enough to describe how out of sorts I felt in this store. To start, it was the first time I had ever been in such a place. Everything was pink, white or yellow. A few stray blues and blacks littered in between. It seemed a little over the top.

"Well, what's your style?"

"I don't have one." I checked to make sure no one was close and muttered. "I've only been a girl for like five days. I haven't exactly thought this through."

"Well as long as it's not what you are wearing now I think you will be OK."

"What's wrong with these." I tugged on my fabrics.

"Childish."

"Well, I did have to steal them from my younger sister." She raised an eyebrow. Though she was right. "Well what do you suggest?"

"Lets just start you off with something simple. You can upgrade to all that lace madness later if you want. Not like you're trying to attract any guys anyways, right?"  
"Most definitely not!" I may have turned into a girl, but it didn't make me like guys. While we were at the store we picked up several matching sets of bras and panties for myself. Yoshiki insisted that I at least get some bras in case my boobs ever started coming in. Something that said could happen faster than I might care for. Getting measured wasn't the highlight I was hoping for, it was just plain awkward. Yoshiki picked out and bought a few things for herself that I didn't think I had the guts to wear. She wasn't the tomboy that she played off to be. In public she wanted the guys to not hit on her, on her own time she was something else. She had a second life just like I did.

"Thanks for doing this for me. I really owe you one."  
"No you owe me three. One for each set." she laughed.

"Well you name it and you got it."

"I will keep that in mind. Now that we got the simple stuff out of the way, let's say we find you some normal clothes to wear. Ones that don't make you seem like such jail bait. Think more shorts and skinny jeans, less skirts.

"Got it."

"With your figure right now shirts with jackets, and cami's! Those would look really good on you. You got a nice small figure for it.I mean, skirts and dresses are OK if you're going out to the club or something. My opinion at least. Though I'm fairly conservative in public."

"Yeah I know that much."

"In the end it's up to you though." She smiled, but I would take all the advice and help I could get. Plus, she was the one who was buying.

By the time we made it back to her apartment it felt like my arms were going to fall off from how much stuff we had bought. I felt like her pocket book ran pretty deep. She didn't really bat so much as an eyelash at some of the totals. My mouth dropped at them a few times though. I never knew having just a few outfits could cost so much for a girl.

"Well what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know I really think I should get home. My parents will worry."

"Understandable." She sprawled out on the couch, letting her slender arms flop loosely. "I guess I will stay here all alone." She was trying to guilt trip me into staying here longer. It wasn't like I didn't want to though. I just didn't want to get in trouble.

It did make me think about one thing though. I wasn't a child anymore. Hell, I was already eighteen. So what if I stayed out late, what would my parents do? Kick me out? Hardly. Still it wasn't a good time to push the issue of me being out late. Especially with no notice. They didn't need to be up worrying about me. I checked my phone, but I had no messages. They hadn't really noticed my absence yet.

"You want to come over for dinner? My mom is a real good cook."

"Will that be alright?" I mean I haven't had a good home cooked meal in a long time. I don't cook so well."  
"It should be. I mean I can just tell them that your my friend."

"Or you could tell them I'm your girlfriend." I choked a little.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, it will take a lot of suspicion off you."

"You don't think that's a little sudden? I mean we just met." She got up of the couch and came towards me. I didn't even know what to do. I never had a girl come onto me before. She put her hands around my waist. My stomach turned to butterflies.

"And what's wrong with me?" She whispered in a sultry voice, moving her lips close to mine. I started to lean in a little for the kiss. My first kiss. Not the way I imagined it going down, but I was gonna take it. "Besides it's perfectly normal for a guy your age to have a girlfriend."

She suddenly pulled away smiling to herself. Leaving me standing there with a shocked look on my face and an awkward pose. I didn't know if I was beginning to hate her a little or starting to actually like her. Still I felt a little moist between the legs. It was the first time that I had been turned on since I was a girl. There was an ever so slight pressure and pulsing going on to. It kind of weirded me out. A lot of things about girls bodies weirded me out.

"So you are into girls after all."

"I thought I said that already. That was really mean!"

"It's all in good fun, so come on let's go have dinner at your place. Just say I'm your girlfriend. Trust me it will make it easier."

I was learning, when it came to this girl. It was easier just to go with her flow. The more you resisted her, the further she swept you down her river of life. Life with her was fun.

Fun turned back into anxiety as soon as I got home. My mother squealed in delight that I finally had brought a girl home. She proceeded to interrogate her thoroughly. Though none of it sounded too serious. My dad whispered to me how good of a looker that she was. He was careful to do that out of earshot of my mother though. Strangely my dad looked at me with a sense of happiness that I had brought such a cute girl home.

Yoshiki was in the kitchen helping mom prepare the dinner, while I set the table. She was a good actor, almost blending in perfectly to our family. It was almost if she had been over here several times. She had amazing social skills. Which still bugged me. I still felt like she was hiding something from me. Perhaps she was just using me for whatever motives she had. On the outside she seemed so simple. Me however, she seemed to read like a book.

Soon enough though, I walked her home. It wasn't very far so we mostly discussed when we would meet up next. I would be fairly busy over the next few days with practice and I still needed to study. So, it fell down to the weekends and the occasional weekday. That would be our little schedule.

At home in bed I laid there thinking over my day. I did have a lot of fun with her. I wouldn't even mind at this point if she was my girlfriend and not just a girl friend. She was pretty, and full of energy. She obviously had a way with people. I admired her a little. She could be anything that she wanted to be, and she always was at all times.

A knock on my door startled me from my thoughts. Kanae walked in before I could answer. At least for once she knocked first. She was dressed in her pajamas, they had cute little cartoon pandas on them. It was one of the few things that a normal girl would wear that she wore regularly.

"So you got a girl finally? When did this happen?"

"Just recently. I know her from school."

"Duh, I recognize her stupid. Barely though, she dresses way different at school. If it wasn't for her ridiculous rack she could pass for a guy."

"I think she has a pretty pace too." I started to think about her looks more and what I liked about them.

"Earth to Nozomu, I'm losing you!" She was waving a lone hand in front of my face.

"Huh, yeah I guess. She is rather tall compared to most of the girls in my class."

"Shes the tallest girl in school by a couple of inches." A hint of jealousy came with her tone. Kanae was a little shorter than average. I knew she used to get teased about it. I wasn't sure if that was still a thing or not.

"Did you want something?" I tried to get this conversation to some sort of point besides Yoshiki.

"What we can't hang out?"

"You haven't spoken to me in a few days now..."

"I just had to think some stuff over, but I'm good now."

"What stuff?

"It doesn't matter anymore, thing of the past." I dropped it. Kanae knew how to dodge everything from fists to questions.

"Well it's late, is there something you wanted to do?"

"Actually I was wanting to sleep with you tonight." I choked a little, second time in a week my sister had dropped a bomb on me.

"What's wrong with your bed?!" I didn't know how well prolonged physical contact would go with my sister. With her that close, it wouldn't be too hard for her to figure out what was going on for real.

"Look I've had a terrible week and some of it is your fault! Plus, I don't even need to tell you why you're going to let me!" My sister was on the verge of real tears. I rarely saw her cry, so something was really getting to her. Blackmail was in her wheelhouse, crying and being emotional were not. I pulled the covers up and motioned for her to come in.

She did sniffling the whole way until she was crying under the blankets onto my spare pillow. I wrapped an arm around her. I held her there till she finally stopped crying and fell asleep. The whole time wondering what I had to do with her trouble this week. Even more than that though, I wondered what it was that I didn't have to do with. Guy troubles maybe? Perhaps her seeing me tonight with Yoshiki made her jealous that her own relationships weren't working out. Seemed likely. She was at that age where guys would go after her. Even if she was ill tempered, loud mouthed and overall manipulative.

I woke up later when she moved, at some point in the night we had shifted into a spooning position. My hand was square on one of her breasts though. I couldnt tell if her moving it there was on purpose, but I was fairly certain that is what woke me up. I couldnt tell if she was asleep but I didn't want her to freak out that I was touching her there. At the same time though I didn't want her to freak out because I didn't move my hand away. There wasn't really a win on this one. I slowly tried to move away, but her arm locked mine into place. So she was awake, then why was she doing this. I was her brother.

"Umm Kanae my hand is.."  
"I know it weird, but its comfy. So don't move it, definitely don't squeeze it, its not that kind of situation."

"This is beyond weird."

"It's barely touching them, calm down. I better not feel anything on my butt either." That last part was easy enough to comply with. Not that I wanted to be aroused by my sister in any sort of context. That said I still felt a little pressure, like when Yoshiki led me to believe that she was going to kiss me. I was really starting to get curious. I wasn't really overly familiar with the process. At least, how it worked specifically for girls. Obviously I knew what went where.

I didn't exactly remember falling asleep, all I knew is that I was tired. Kanae elbowed me everything I squeezed a little too much. In other words, every time I so much as flinched a finger on my hand. That was arguably one of the worst nights of sleep I had ever gotten.

I barely managed to stay awake during class. Practice was out of the question. Plus I had noticed another physical change. My strength was starting to go, though it could have been that I was just tired. Every time I showered I swore I seemed a bit thinner in the arms and legs though. More feminine, just what I wanted.

Finding somewhere to change before going to Yoshiki's was more of a challenge than it seemed up front. It made me realize that I had no where in this world that I could privately go without someone noticing me come in or go out. Public baths were out. Couldnt go in a guy and come out a girl or vice versa Home was out of the question obviously.

In the end I settled for a park that was a little out of the way. People seldom made their way out there, so it shouldn't be too hard to find a quiet place to change. My luck paid off and as far as I could tell I was all alone. I changed into my girl shorts and panties as soon as I could manage, just in case someone did happen to come by. MY tops I swapped just as fast. I put on the bra I had stored in my backpack. I still sucked at it. It was only my second time after all. I finally broke down and fastened the straps at my waist then pulled it on. It fit properly aside from the bust, but it was still uncomfortable. Something you just had to get used to I guess. I grabbed the folded camisole and pulled the skin tight fabric over my torso. Then grabbed the airy cotton jacket and changed into some sort of shoe that was somewhat like athletic sneaker. Except it was for causal wear. Yoshiki had like a dozen pairs of these in different colors.

I went over and we did our homework. Finals would be on us before too long and I needed to get into college. We planned on going together now, at least to the same school. I didn't know if I would be able to convince a school that I was really a girl and the paperwork was a mistake. The future of that though didn't seem like I had any ability to change.

"So, what's with all the bags under your eyes? Didn't get any sleep last night?"

"My sister was crying and slept in my room last night. She kept me up."

"Ouch cheating on your new girlfriend with your sister. Not a good way to start things off." She was rolling on the floor hysterically. I actually thought that joke was a little funny. Even in my sleep deprived state. I even let out a little laugh. "So what was wrong?" She managed to get out after composing herself.

"She didn't say. She just fell asleep in my bed."

"Ahh, well that was nice of you."

"Yeah well, she's a bit of a tosser, but what can you do?"

"She notice anything missing?"

"I don't think so, plus she wasn't exactly touching me anywhere if it didn't involve involuntarily whacking me in her sleep."

"I bet it's guy trouble."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I had a feeling like that myself."

"Well your her brother so just be there for her."

"I Didn't realize you were such a family person."

"I'm not, I just know that's what I would do in your situation. If I had a real family." She looked off into the corner." We continued in silence for a little before finally breaking down and having some food. It was late before I knew it though.

"I really should get going, it's getting pretty late."

"I think you should stay. I get lonely at night all here alone."

"Well it's...

"No excuses this time, you're staying!" She ran up and barred the door. I knew the look in her eyes. That wild fire gleam that meant she was about to get her way. I flopped on the couch and closed my eyes. I turned off my phone and let it fall to the floor.

"Fine."

"Finally, you're gonna live a little, and I'm gonna help." I wasn't sure what she meant. In fact I wasn't sure what I was even about to be in for. All I knew was that at this point, there would be no turning back.

* * *

Welp, that was chapter 3 for you. Chapter 4 will be far more interesting. Gonna explore some ideas on some subjects and see what happens to poor Nozomu. Chapter 4 will likely be out late Tuesday. or Wednesday by 6 p.m. Central time. As always reviews and corrections are appreciated.


	4. It's All Fun And Games Until

Well here we are at chapter four. That is all

"So? What do we even do tonight?" I asked, I had never had a sleep over before, if that's what you could call this. At least I hoped that's what this was. I didn't think I was ready for anything more to that.

"We can put on sexy lingerie and have a pillow fight out in the parking lot." A week ago I would have paid to see that. Worst part was I wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"Seriously?"

"Nah, just about the last part." She was trying to hide a grin on her face. I just stared blankly at her.

"Seriously though, I've never done anything like this."  
"Like slept over at a girls house before."

"I mean like never slept over at anyone's house. My parents never liked the idea. She never let any of us do it."

"You just need to break out of your shell is all. The other day at the mall you were a total stiff. Plus you still walk and behave like a regular guy."

"Well I am a guy."

"You say you're a guy again and I promise you I will show you just how much of a girl you really are." Certainly was the first time I had ever been threatened by a girl who wasn't related to me. Ide and Kanae were both quite fond of them, after all, they learned from the best.

"Besides it would be pretty weird for two '_girls' _to do that sort of stuff."

"You liked girls when you were a guy right?"

"Obviously!"

"So if you liked one now, then what's the fuss about? If you were straight before and in your mind your still _'straight' _then that makes you a lesbian now. Get it?" To be honest it was some of the philosophy that I had been avoiding. I didn't really want to think about this stuff, but Yoshiki was doing her best to drag me out of my shell. More like obliterate it so I could never go back in.

"Makes sense I guess."

"I guess you shouldn't let whatever between your legs define you. You can still be yourself, but you should always know what you want. Don't let others judge you either."

"So I take it you're a lesbian then?"

"What!? I never said anything of the sort. And no I am not a lesbian."

"Oh, kinda thought you were lately."

"Yeah, no. I'm bi." I choked a little. "Which kind of makes you perfect for me in a way."

"Seriously?" I didn't even know what to think anymore. "So the girlfriend thing? You were being serious? I thought you were just helping me out."

"I know." She looked embarrassed now, she was even blushing a little. A first for her, at least in my experiences with her. "Do you want to go out for real? I don't think I can just pretend."

"I..."

"It's OK if you say no, I get it. It's a lot to ask."

"No, I want to go out with you. It's just my family..."

"You don't have to keep being the black sheep. Just live life with me. We can get away from all of this nonsense and just have some fun." She headed for the kitchen and opened up her fridge. "And fun starts with a little of this."

She held up a large bottle of sake. I had never drank before. I was underage after all. I smiled. Why the hell not? I was already going to be in trouble for not coming home. I may as well make the most of it.

"Yes! That's the look I'm looking for!" Drink up." She took a big swig directly from the bottle and handed it to me. I followed suit and almost spit it out. I forced the liquid down. No one ever mentioned that alcohol was horrible. Seriously, why did people seem to enjoy this stuff so much?

"I don't feel anything."

"It takes a while stupid. Come on lets go change."

"Change what?" I took another small swig.

"I may have done some secret shopping without you the other day. I hope you don't mind." She pulled me into her bedroom. It was the first time I had seen it. It was much like the rest of the apartment though. I guess she spent a lot of time in all the areas of the house.

"So what did you buy exactly?"

"This!" She held up some lingerie, some type of teddy I think they were called. Though to me it just seemed like a one piece swimming suit with the sides missing. The areas that weren't missing were all lace.

"Black?" I didn't have anything else to say, so I noted on her color choice.

"Yeah, I thought that this would look good on you. You are kind of pale after all, so I thought this would really make your skin pop."

"You're on drugs if you think that I'm gonna wear that."

"If you wear it then I'll wear mine." That was an awful tempting gesture, and I could start to feel myself getting a little aroused again. "Take another drink if you aren't quite there yet."

"I might have to drink it all then."

"Fine I'll tell you what." She handed me the black teddy. It was silk and lace. I hadn't ever held something so smooth before. "You put this on in here, and I will go change in the other room."

I took another swig as she left the room, taking the bottle with her. Looked like I wouldn't have any more liquid inebriation. I stared at the teddy for a minute, contemplating if I would look any good in it. I held it up. It would be skin tight even on the crotch. I would have a hard time convincing anyone I wasn't a girl wearing this. Not that I was going to have to.

I striped down completely, throwing my clothes onto Yoshikis bed. I slid my legs into it and pulled it on. I paused halfway though, wondering to myself why I was really doing this. The silk continued up my mid drift. Soon it reached my breasts, where the fabric covered them. At last the straps snugly hung themselves on my shoulders. I found the mirror in the room and looked myself over. My legs were completely exposed and so was all of my stomach, save for a strip of fabric that ran up the middle. Even that was see through. On the hips there were little frills that made my hips seem somewhat wider. They were wider though, even I could tell that. My waist was thinner too, I actually had a curve going. It wasn't much but it did prove that I was slowly changing. I even had breasts now it looked like. Really small ones, I didn't notice until now because I avoided looking. I took quick showers and got dressed quickly. This showed them though. My nipples were hidden by the silk that frilled like it did down at my waist. Only my privates were covered and anything else that was "_covered"_ was see through.

It was strange, I was both comfortable and not all at the same time. I felt like at any moment I would have to confront my fears and open that door to Yoshiki. If I didn't she might bust it down. Who knew though, she was kind of crazy. At the same time I wanted to let her see me. That was the alcohol talking I figured. I was scared to hell. That was the only thing I was sure about. A knock on the door made me jump out of this teddy and out of my skin, both were equally tight. It was time to face the music.

"You figure out how to put it on?" She called through the door. I was surprised that she just didn't come in. I guess she was capable of being considerate after all.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. Not a lot to get wrong exactly. Doesn't exactly leave much to the imagination."

"Yeah, but it's not supposed to. I'm coming in now OK?" She opened the door before I could answer. I instinctively covered my nether regions from view. She just laughed at me.

"I've been a girl my whole life. You're not hiding anything that I haven't ever seen." That didn't make me want to move my hands any. "Here. You can have this back."

She handed me the sake bottle. I grabbed it and realized that she tricked me into moving. I looked at her to see her eying my body, nodding her head in approval.

"Well?" I asked, sincerely interested in what she thought. Which bugged me, but it was all starting to get pushed away. My mind was starting to slip.

"It looks every bit as good on you as I thought it would." It didn't look half as good as hers did though. It was just bras and panties but they were very elaborate. My eyes drifted back to her exposed flesh though. I never realized how sexy she could be. It was hard to think that the girl who did most of what she could to not be noticed was by far the cutest girl in school. At home though...is this what she always did in her spare time. She certainly didn't seem new to any of this. She was a contradiction. I was quickly becoming one. I had a nagging feeling though that all of this was only because I was starting to get a little fuzzy.

"You look good too."

"A bit of an understatement I think, but I'll take it. Anyways I don't want to push you too much into anything. So let's just take this slow."

"I think we passed slow at sexy lingerie. Still, your right, I don't even have a slightest clue as to where to go from here. Just feels awkward."

"Yeah. I guess I have a tendency to go a little overboard."

"Oh you don't say." I mocked her "Still this is good. You're right about me, you have been all along."

"Yeah well, let me just see how right about you I really was." I didn't know what she meant until she pushed me down onto the bed. She stared into my eyes before slowly leaning in to meet her lips with mine. Her body pressed down on mine. Our hands locked above my head as she held me there. I instantly felt warm between the legs as her tongue slid to mine. A strange feeling at first I admit but I gave myself to it, so much so that I almost forgot to breath.

"Was that your first kiss?" She broke away. I just nodded. "I kind of figured as much."

"That bad?"

"No, you're just hesitant. I don't really know how to explain it. You just have to do what feels good." She slid a hand down to my waist, her fingers playing with the see through fabric, slowly sliding further south. This time I held my breath on purpose I didn't know what to expect or do. I just waited in fear and anticipation. Soon her fingers were playing with the ruffles, and further down the went until finally they met their target. I just gasped as a wave of energy hit me. I couldnt help but let a small moan escape my lips as she rubbed her fingers back and forth. All of the sensations were starting to make my mind go blank.

She took my hand and pulled it to hers, forcing myself to her bare body. I didn't even realize that at some point she had stripped. My fingers touched her wetness. I fumbled for the opening, it was sad that I had one myself and wasn't even entirely positive as to where it was. She guided me though and soon enough one of my fingers slid inside her. She bit her lip and rubbed on what I had to assume was my clit. The sensation was barely allowing my to focus on her. She was giving in and losing herself though. Looked like she had a weakness after all.

The more I played with her the less attention I got. Which I was alright with. It was all about baby steps at the moment, and that last little bit was a giant leap for mankind. I explored her insides with my finger. Touching every part I could reach, the top had strange ridges that caught my finger and in the back I could feel the entrance to her womb. The rest of it was just a moist madhouse. I had no idea what I was doing, but no matter where I moved it seemed to be enough for her.

The sudden opening and shutting of a door got both of are attention quickly. Yoshiki and I bolted to get dressed quickly while a man I assumed was her father called for her.

"Shit I thought he wasn't supposed to be back for a few more days." She muttered.

"Is it bad that he's back?" She sighed and thought it over for a brief moment.

"No, I just didn't plan on it. Here, pretend like we've been studying. She threw some of our school books on the bed. I put on my shorts over the teddy and threw on a shirt. Thank good all of it was covered.

"Hey Dad! I'm in my room!" Her tone sounded genuinely excited even though I knew she wasn't.

We sat on the bed right in time for her father to walk through the door. HE wore a suit like you would expect most business men would. Yoshiki still had failed to tell me exactly where it was that he worked at but that wasn't really the issue.

"Ah, I didn't know that you had company."

"Yeah, we're studying. Finals are coming up in school so you know."

"Well I am glad to see you've finally made a friend at school. Glad to meet you I am Hirozen, Yoshikis father."

"Dad this is Nozomi, she's new to the area."

"Hello, nice to meet you." I tried to sound as much like a girl as possible. Though I wasn't sure if my hair was going to give it away. After all it wasn't as long as most girls my age would normally keep it. Though I had noticed the other day that it was starting to part differently. Another change that was subtly coming about.

"Well I was going to take my daughter out to dinner to celebrate, perhaps you would care to join us? Assuming your family is alright with that."

"My parents are also business people so they're over seas." A quick lie, but certainly a convenient one. Plus it wasn't entirely false. My dad did leave from time to time.

"Ah well, then I must insist. It would be rude of us as your host not to." My first impression of her father was going quite well. He seemed to be quite the gentleman. Though as to why Yoshiki seemed to have some sort of resentment towards him was still a little beyond me. I mean, sure it was tough not having your dad around, but that happened to a lot of people. I guess since she didn't have her mother around it made it worse for her.

I was worried that he may have noticed the smell of the sake on our breath. But If he did he certainly didn't say anything about it. Come to think of it, it was strange that there was stuff like that just around and about at her house. Maybe Hirozen was the type of dad who was OK with his child drinking. The sake at our house was kept away when and if we ever had any.

He took us out for nice sushi. Celebrating his promotion. It seemed like he wouldn't have to travel so much. Yoshiki claimed happiness but I saw it in her that she didn't want him around. Perhaps the damage was just done for her, and no amount of family time could make it up to her. It would always be smiles on the outside until they went their separate ways. Time may heal that though.

We went back to their apartment, her father dismissed himself to his room and went to bed. Yoshiki and I got changed into normal sleep wear. The lingerie was starting to bother me at the restaurant so I was glad to take it off. It wasn't very comfy for long term wear. Nor did I think it was ever meant to be anyways.

"I want to leave this place Nozomu." She only called me that when no one else was around. So it felt more like a nick name than my actual name with her.

"Why? it doesn't seem so bad. Your dad seems to really care about you." We crawled into her bed. It was far comfier than my own at home. I wouldn't have trouble sleeping here.

"I guess I just don't feel very close to him anymore. I'm not a child and he still treats me like one. I guess I just crave independence is all. I want to be out supporting myself in my own way. Make my own money you know."

"You certainly do like to spend it."

"Which is just all the more motivation for me to be successful. Plus I like you, and I don't want to hit the world completely alone."

"Everyone needs someone I guess." I stared at the ceiling. It was like I could see how the future was going to go down. She and I would go to school together. Work some jobs to make ends and have a lot of fun in an apartment that we could call our own. Good times and bad.


End file.
